the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley (A Spaceific Universe)
Ashley is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe and a playable character of the support role. Information Full Name : Ashley Gender : Non-Binary Age : 23 Species & Race : Monster (Species), Witch (Race) Occupation : N/A Affiliation : Lavinia (Mother), Yumi (Girlfriend) Homeworld : TBA Voice Actor : Jad Saxton Lore Overview One of many monsters that have been outcast from society, Ashley is a extremely powerful and potential filled Witch who seeks for their shared galaxy to become peaceful once again and is most often putting all of them talents to use in helping all the monsters that can be found around the galaxy in finding homes. Born to the famous entertainer and businesswoman, Lavinia Le Rouge, Ashley learned to hide who they really were like their mother as it was quickly clear to Lavinia that her child was special in their magical potential but it also eventually became clear that Ashley wasn't comfortable with sitting back on the hidden sidelines and not doing anything to change the galaxy for the better as they dreamed of how they could help in doing so. This led to Ashley leaving home once they were old enough to find their place in the galaxy and help where they could while keeping their identity and abilities a secret from all those around them. On this trip, they came to meet a group of friends whom they ultimately found they could trust with the knowledge of what they were while also settling down in the home of their new lover where they now train themselves further in their magic potential so that they may be able to leave some kind of positive affect on the galaxy. In-Game Information TBA Weapon Ability : Witch Wand Ashley uses their magical wand to quickly cast out spells and damage their enemies. *Weapon Type : Wand *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit) *Ammunition Size : Medium *Weapon Accuracy : Pinpoint *Weapon Range : Small *Weapon Reload : Small *Recoil : Minor First Ability : Seeing Triple Ashley can summon up to two copies of themselves at one time which remain in spot and heal any damaged allies that are within sight and range of them while prioritizing those with the lowest health. *Ability Type : Healing/Deployable *Ability Health : Average *Healing Amount : Medium (On Use & Each Hit) *Ability Usage Time : Short *Ability Last Time : Medium *Ability Range : Long *Ability Cooldown : Small *Ultimate Charge : Medium Second Ability : The Link Ashley can place down one teleporting portal and then have a limited amount of time to place another to link the two locations together and allow anyone to travel between them while being invulnerable. *Ability Type : Movement/Deployable *Ability Health : N/A *Movement Speed : Large *Ability Usage Time : Long *Ability Last Time : Infinity (Can Be Cancelled) *Ability Range : Medium *Ability Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small Third Ability : Broom Surfing Ashley can call upon their broom to hop onto and then take flight through the air so that they may escape from combat or even enter combat quicker but have limited turning capability and be able to get hit. *Ability Type : Movement *Ability Health : N/A *Movement Speed : Large *Ability Usage Time : Short *Ability Last Time : Short (Can Be Cancelled) *Ability Range : Long *Ability Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small Ultimate Ability : Don de Prospérité Ashley casts a powerful spell that restores all damaged allies to full health and then proceeds to provide them as well as Ashley themselves healing over time, no matter where they are on the map, until over. *Ability Type : Healing *Ability Health : N/A *Healing Amount : Large (On Use & Overtime) *Ability Usage Time : Medium *Ability Last Time : Medium *Ability Range : Infinity *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive *Ability Health : N/A *Healing Amount : Small (Overtime) *Ability Usage Time : N/A *Ability Last Time : Medium *Ability Range : N/A *Ability Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Ashley has a total of 2 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Default (Male Version) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Default (Female Version) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ashley doing a heart gesture Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ashley blowing a kiss and winking Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I would say I work hard to look this good but, heh, I'm just magical..." Story Appearances Trivia *Ashley is considered to be the mascot character of A Spaceific Universe and was the first character to be developed for Spaceific Clash, the first video game of the series. **Ashley is also the only playable character featured within Spaceific Clash to have two default skins. Category:A Spaceific Universe